


The angels sing

by brightest_abstraction95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Fluff, It's all fluff, Nervous!Sam, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, literally all of it, shmoooop, singer!jess, yes another sam/jess story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_abstraction95/pseuds/brightest_abstraction95
Summary: AU where Sam and Jess live in condos side by side. Sam can hear Jess sing on the other side of the wall and falls in love with her voice.





	

He fell in love with her voice months before he met her. She moved into the condo beside his, and the walls between them were thin. 

Whenever she was home, she would sing - it didn’t matter what she was singing, she would sing anything. Especially when she was going up the stairs, he could sit on the other side and wait for her to get to the very top of the staircase where her voice reverberated and was amplified and he could hear the lilt to her words and the timber of her voice and the strength of her breath and he fell in love. He couldn’t help it. He hadn’t even ever seen her (apparently they ran very different schedules), but listening to the songs that she sang made him think he understood her better than anyone else he knew. Broadway, alternative, jazz, soul, blues, pop, it didn’t matter. She sang it all every day and he listened. After weeks, he had created this Platonic, idealized image of her in his head and it didn’t even matter what she looked like but he knew he had to meet her.

What was he supposed to say? “Hi, I’m Sam. I live next door and listen to you every time you sing because you’re beautiful and I want to hear your voice forever.” He didn’t think he had sounded so creepy ever in his life - and his life so far had been traveling around the states searching for creepy. Might as well add an “And if you don’t want to hang out, could I at least record you so I can listen to you before I go to sleep? Maybe while I’m in the shower?” No. It was just a dumb crush - wait, can you have a crush just on someone’s voice? Well, whether that was a thing or not, Sam had done it, and he would just have to get over it.

Finally, entirely by accident, he happened to be going in to his condo as she was coming out of hers, humming a short minor melody. She was small, and had long wavy bright blonde hair and freckles and moles like ink blots and was wearing a bright pink shirt and he had never imagined her before but she was perfect. Her voice matched her perfectly. She was his platonic ideal. “Your voice is beautiful,” He blurted, and immediately cringed and started to apologize.

“Wow - thank you,” She answered, almost breathless. Then he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and her crooked smile and the way she was tucking her hair behind her ear. He smiled back and felt like this was a beginning.


End file.
